new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gumisie - Ostatni odcinek
Ta historia wydarzyła się naprawdę. W tamtym czasie byłem wielkim fanem kreskówek Disney’a, a szczególnie uwielbiałem „Gumisie”. Zawsze ciekawiło mnie jak ta kreskówka się skończyła, ale za każdym razem odnajdowałem multum sprzecznych ze sobą teorii. Mógłbym wtedy to zostawić w spokoju, ale wtedy za pomocą Północnokoreańskiego intranetu odnalazłem plik: „Gumisie – ostatni odcinek.avi”. Zastanowiłem się, dlaczego wiedzę o ostatnim odcinku ma tylko Korea Północna, ale kiedy włączyłem ten plik przeraziłem się i to na poważnie. Odcinek zaczął się normalnie. Był widok na twierdzę Gumisiów. Cieszyły się,gdyż dostąpią możliwości spotkania Wielkich Gumisiów. Nie widziałem żadnej krwi ani resztek mięśni Kegla. Misie cieszyły się, gdyż dostąpią wkrótce spotkania ze starożytnymi Gumisiami i poznają swoich przodków. Sami nawet coś przebąkiwała, że„pozna męża”, ale Kabi szybko to kwitował. Nie wiem czy to była zasługa jego kompleksu z powodu bardzo męskiego koloru skóry,ale nie to było istotne. Wszyscy udali się na wieżę i w tym momencie odcinek biegł w ten sposób jaki znałem – rozpoczęli nadawanie komunikatów za pomocą gumiskopu. Kiedy po długim czasie przestały, opuściły wieżę. Tami poszedł do swojej biblioteki, gdzie ujrzał coś, co mnie przeraziło i to na poważnie. Z wielkiej księgi gumisiów zaczęła kapać krew, a zamek był zardzewiały. Kiedy miś przyłożył medalion do księgi ta otworzyła się, ale kartki były zakrwawione. Jedna z nich wypadła i było tam napisane płynem owodniowym: „Przeczytaliśmy Waszą wiadomość, nadchodzimy.” Całość tekstu była zakończona niechlujnie narysowanym pentagramem z wpisanymi liczbami 666. -GUMISIE! CHODŹCIE SZYBKO!! - krzyknął przerażony. -Co ten stary pryk znowu znalazł? - byłem zszokowany tym, że Grafi się tak paskudnie wyraża, ale to co ujrzałem chwilę później było gorsze, otóż w wielkiej księdze gumisiów był portret Osamy Bin Ladena....narysowany krwią. Moje gacie zaczęły się wypełniać kałem, gdyż zszokował mnie widok kolesia, który zbił Bush’owi dwie wieże w szachach i nie tylko. Po chwili nasi bohaterowie ujrzeli kolejną przerażającą rzecz. Płynął statek starożytnych gumisiów. Nie były one sobą. Wyglądały jak obraz ofiary Zalgo, który jest niezwykle popularny w creepypastach. Statek miał powieszoną flagę Państwa Islamskiego. -Nie, to niemożliwe! - zaczął Tami. Wiedział na co się zanosi, czułem ogromny niepokój. Nie wszystkie Gumisie wówczas były nad brzegiem morza, by przywitać przybyszy. Kiedy wyszli ze statku wszyscy stali przerażeni. -Witajcie! - powiedział demonicznym głosem jeden z nich – Albo idziecie z nami, albo giniecie. W jednym momencie Bunia, Grafi oraz Tami zbledli, a ich oczy stały się czarno czerwone i sączyła się z nich krew. Wszystko było jasne: to nie są normalne gumisie, one są nawiedzone. Demoniczne misie poszły zrobić rzeź w zamku Dunwyn, a pierwszą ofiarę obrali sobie Kewina. -O Buni… - nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, a został zabity za pomocą plastikowego nożyka. Leżał nieżywy. Realistyczna krew jest wszędzie, a flaki i mózg wyglądały jak prawdziwe, nie jak rysunkowe. Spora część mieszkańców została wymordowana przez Gumisie. Krew tryskała dookoła. Nie była to zwykła krew, tylko HIPERREALISTYCZNA! O rzezi dowiedział się też książę Ightorn. Nie wierzył z początku, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w zrobieniu typowej dla niego inwazji. Zawsze chciał rządzić królestwem. Był zszokowany, kiedy ujrzał flagę Państwa Islamskiego na maszcie zamku. Kiedy wszedł z ogrami do środka ujrzał Gumisie całe we krwi, namalowane liczby 666 i kozia czaszka na pentagramie. Zobaczył też głowę króla Gregora zawieszoną na odwróconym krzyżu. -I Wy mówicie, że to ja jestem zły? - zapytał Ightorn -Właśnie, księciunio to przy Was jest Władimir Putin i Donald Trump w jednym – dodał Tołdi Książe wraz z ogrem rozejrzeli się dookoła, ale to co ujrzał to przeraziło go nie na żarty. Widok zwłok księżniczki bardzo przypominał zabitą Mayu z anime Corpse Party, tylko było to bardzo realistyczne. Książe uciekł do swojego zamku, po czym rzucił się ze skały popełniając samobójstwo. Byłem zszokowany tym, że główny wróg gumisiów postanowił zachować się jak raper Chada. Tymczasem gumisie wróciły do siebie. Przestały wyglądać jak ofiary Zalgo. Przerażony Kabi powiedział - To my zrobiliśmy? Tami zemdlał, a Grafi popuścił z szoku. Bunia zaś uciekła, a kiedy Grafi się uspokoił pobiegł za nią. Stało się to. Byłem tym przerażony. Nie sądziłem, że gumisie mają tak delikatną psychikę. Bunia popełniła samobójstwo. Tami oraz Kabi, których twarze były bez emocji podjęli decyzję. Spalili zwłoki mieszkańców i cały zamek. Coś przykuło moją uwagę – kiedy misie spojrzały w niebo to w chmurach ujrzałem twarz Kamili Gasiuk Pihowicz. Byłem zszokowany tym, że posłanka nowoczesnej, któr zamiast wielkiej dupy ma wielką mordę pojawiła się w Gumisiach. Mało tego – zażądała przerwy! Gumisie po spaleniu zamku postanowiły popełnić zbiorowe samobójstwo. Wtedy usłyszałem cytaty z książki „50 Twarzy Grey’a” czytane przez Kim Dzong Una. Misie konały w męczarniach, a Kim czytał to dalej. Wyłączylem ten film. Nie mogłem znieść tego, jak przywódca Korei Północnej znęcał się nad moimi ulubieńcami z dziecińśtwa. Pamiętajcie! NIGDY Nie oglądajcie tego mrocznego odcinka. Do dziś mnie prześladują wymioty, nudności, kaszel i wysypka w miejscu gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. To wina tego filmu. Nie powinienem go oglądać. Kategoria:Krwawo Kategoria:Opowieści z końca internetu Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczna krew.exe